


time walking the memories

by tokkiui



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don’t even notice the slight difference in the nature - and in people, too - somewhere between mid-August and the beginning of September; but it’s there, the subtle change, the aura of something ethereal, wonderful, immortal - disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time walking the memories

**Author's Note:**

> i only own the plot, i don't own infinite (yet), sadly. the title inspired by 기억을 걷는 시간, a wonderful song by nell (and sunggyu's magnificent cover).
> 
> idek what this is, i'm sorry.

 

There is something strangely beautiful about late summer. Maybe the whole secret of its elegance lies in the specific sadness it brings? I’m not even sure of it myself, I can’t find the proper words, but there’s definitely something in it.

  
Most people don’t even notice the slight difference in the nature - and in people, too - somewhere between mid-August and the beginning of September; but it’s there, the subtle change, the aura of something ethereal, wonderful, immortal - _disappearing_. The summer is dying, the magnificent force of nature, force of life, and all we can do is just stare at the leaves fluttering in the delicate wind, most of them still green and young, and all their life before them, yet some already yellowish, one by one, silently falling from the grace and spread on the ground, building a carpet of dead leaves welcoming the autumn.

  
And as I sit here, lungs full of this suffocating summer air, hot yet humid thanks to the sea, strong rays of sun bathing my skin in their warmth - who knows, maybe it’s the last day they’ll shine with a force like that? - something clenches in my chest, even painfully so, and all I can do is to stare into the vast blue sky, exhaling the ghosts of the past, not able to let go of the memories engraved in my mind, their bitter taste lingering on my lips. The feeling, the strange feeling in my heart, spreading steadily into my whole body, the one that accompanies me throughout the late summer reminds me of you.

  
(of the sun reflected in your eyes, warm air escaping your lips, leaves falling into your messy hair)

  
 _Sunggyu_.

  
The summer is dying and I feel like I’m slowly withering away together with it.

  
What is the purpose of living when you’re already gone?


End file.
